Hazel & Blue
by toucheblye
Summary: Mix of otp drabbles from my tumblr.
1. Puppies

_**A/N: Pure fluff, absolute fluff. But we're canon and I like fluff. Taken from tumblr from a Fic Meme.**_

_Dedicated to Apryl and her love of puppies and happy otps._

* * *

><p>"But Kensalina, look at this face." Deeks said as he held the puppy in his outstretched arms.<p>

Kensi tried to resist a smile on her face and her resistance made the smile on his face that much larger.

"You know you want her. No one can resist a puppy, not even the strong willed and stubborn headed Kensi Blye."

Damn it, why was he so charming and why did he insist on bringing her to buy monty's special grain free dog food. Special food that is sold only at one pet store in town, and a pet store that has to have puppies. Of course. She crossed her arms around her chest and tried to make a stern face.

"Please don't argue with me. I can say no to a puppy, andIi am going to say no to that puppy. My apartment is a pet free zone."

"Your complex is a pet free zone, I know, I know." _  
><em>

"Deeks. I'm not taking that puppy."

"Just hold her."

"No."

"Kens." Deeks said as he held the puppy next to his face and made his own puppy dog eyes.

"Deeks don't do that. You know I can't resist your puppy face and adding a really, really cute puppy next to you doesn't help. I would love to give that precious puppy a home but they aren't allowed in my apartment."

"Ha. So if you were allowed pets in your apartment you would take this puppy?"

"Yes."

"I knew it!"

"You still don't get it do you? I can't take her."

"No i get it but you're wrong. You can take the puppy." Deeks said as he rubbed the puppy behind the ears. the puppy let out a soft whimper and Kensi's heart melted.

"Please elaborate. how can I take this puppy? am I going to hide her in ops all day?"

"Nope."

"Deeks. don't make this harder on me. You know i want her."

"So here, buy her." Deeks said as he pulled a collar out of his pocket and put it around the puppy's neck.

"Why are you putting a collar on her?"

"Here." Deeks said as he handed the puppy over to Kensi.

"Dee-" Kensi stopped when she looked down at the collar. stitched into the collar was the name "Daisy Blye" and attached to the collar was a key. "Yhy did you already name her and what is this a key too?"

"You see Kensalina you're too stubborn for me to push this even further but this is your puppy. In fact I already bought her. She's yours, no givebacks. and as for your apartment not allowing pets, well mine does, and see that is the key to my apartment and my place allows pets, as you know. So really Daisy here is my way of asking you to move in with me. I just figured i would get a definitive yes with a puppy asking you rather than me asking you. Because you can't really say no to a puppy. and I know you like to say no to me." Deeks said with a massive smile on his face.

"I hate you, you know that?" Kensi said as she took the key off the collar and attached it to her keys. "So Daisy, huh?" Kensi said as the puppy licked her face.

"Daisy. Monty helped pick the name out and they get along. They'll be great buddies."

"So I guess I don't need to renew my lease?"

"No you don't." Deeks replied. "I knew this would work."

Kensi laughed and tapped his butt.

"C'mon partner, the other dog is hungry. Let's get home and feed him."

"Home." deeks said as he followed behind his two favorite ladies.

Home had a great new meaning to it now.


	2. Give & Take

_**Prompt from my tumblr: "You don't need to protect me." (my quote in the fic is a bit different, but closely similar.)**_

_**a/n: I tried my best and gave myself a gold sticker for an attempt. I hope this lives up to some kind of expectation. Once again, pure fluff because i'm basking in the canon filled fluff land. **_

_**dedicated to idristardis, you're a lovely person and i'm glad your on my dash. Might this fulfill some fic cravings.**_

* * *

><p>Over the past few years her hate for the hospital had grown. First Deeks, then Sam and Deeks, granger ended up here, Callen the most recently, and now Deeks again. So to say she hate the hospital, that would be an understatement.<p>

"I am waiting for the doctor to do his post op exam and I'll call you back."

"I'll come take a shift watching him fi you want to leave and take a shower or something."

"Thanks, Nell. I think I'll take the shift tonight. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways."

"Sounds good. I'll bring you some clothes and coffee in the morning"

The doctor made his way out of his room and smiled up at Kensi.

"Hey nell, I have to go, the doctors done." Kensi said as she flipped her phone shut and walked over to the doctors.

"Are you agent Kensi Blye?"

"Yes, i'm agent Blye."

"So your partner took a bullet to the abdomen region. There was some damage to his large intestine that we were able to repair rather quickly without any complications. had it been a few more inches to the right there could have been major damage but he was lucky. He should wake up soon. I'll keep him here for a day or two but he should be able to go home pending he promises to rest for at least ten days. but I am leaving to go home for the night, Dr. Brown is this evenings attending and I will check in during my morning rounds."

"Thank you, doctor. can I go in and see him now?"

"You can. have a good night."

"Thanks you too." Kensi said as she quietly slid the door open and walked to the side of his bed. The only sound that filled the room was his heart monitor. She reached on the bed and laced their fingers together.

"You know you're a really big idiot sometimes."

A muffled sound came out of his mouth as he dryly stared to reply.

"That's not how a person thanks someone for taking a bullet for them."

"That's my way of thanking you. You did not need to do that, Deeks."

"Let's see, my girlfriend was having my back and when an armed gunman turns a corner and aims a gun at you, mind you he was standing where you couldn't even see him and fires his weapon, and I see it coming, what do think I am going to do. Let you take a bullet?"

"I can take a bullet."

"I know you can but that's not the point."

"The roles should be reversed right now, dumbass."

"Kens. I'm fine. minimal damage, another bullet scar on my chest."

"You know you can't always protect me. One of these days I am going to end up being hurt and you're going to have to be okay with it. I am a big girl, a federal agent to be exact. I can protect myself."

"You're right. I can't always protect you, there are going to be times when I won't have your back. But in the moments I can protect you I am going to do it. And you are going to have to be okay with that. Compromise. That's how relationships work, a little give and take. I'm your knight in shining armor kensalina, it's a duty and a privilege to protect a woman as beautiful as you." Deeks said as a smile erupted on his face. He always knew how to win her over and make her back down from an argument.

"Fine. give and take. Now you moron, I've spent the last four hours worrying about you. Get some sleep."

"Sounds good." Deeks said as he patted the small space next to him signaling for her to climb into the bed. "Don't fight it, Kens. You know you won't sleep if you go home."

"Compromise." Kensi huffed as she slid right next to him. She snuggled up to him and placed her hand on his bare chest. "Just for the record, Deeks, you'll always be my knight in shining armor."

"Good night. Fern." He said as he kissed her forehead.

_A little give and a little take. _


End file.
